


We started as strangers by Kru 【中文版】

by justlikeit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Five Times, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeit/pseuds/justlikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次stiles和Derek见面，最后一次他在Derek家里待了一整晚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We started as strangers by Kru 【中文版】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We started as strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689944) by [Kru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru). 



> 渣翻伤眼，慎。
> 
> 我已经尽力调格式了，还是调不好。真是对不起，就请这么看吧。
> 
> 原文 http://archiveofourown.org/works/689944

第一次

stiles小心的拉开房门，顿时脑中就被眼前所见到那一堆高高摞起的信件所占据，它们堆在那里就像是放了足足一个星期，一直等着被他拿走。当他跨过门廊的时候还因为踩到了它们而差点滑倒。

 

“oh，shit!”这些词语不经意间溜了出来,他意识到他刚刚太大声了。

“嗨，嗨!scott,冷静下来。不是因为你。我知道这不是你的错,老兄,”他不耐烦地说,弯腰把信件从地板上捞起来,看到了他刚刚在其中一封上留下的鞋印。

“该死的邮差为什么把这些信都放到在我的地方来?看在耶稣基督的份上，那家伙就住在隔壁!”stiles对着电话小声地说道，他拿起剩下的信和他的其他东西，把它们带到客厅，同时还试图用他的耳朵和肩膀夹紧电话。他把所有的东西一股脑的扔到客厅中央的同时作为餐桌、电脑桌以及书桌使用的大桌子上,然后专注于他的朋友在电话那头说的话。

“stiles,也许这个家伙是个凶神恶煞的人,以至于邮差不敢去打扰他?”scott说,他总是试图为别人的错误找任何能找到的借口或者解释。

“无论怎样,兄弟,”stiles提高了音量。他坐在床上,用脚尖踢掉他的鞋子。“我已经受够了，那个家伙需要让他的邮件送到正确的地方。我不能永远替他留着它们。我得找个时间把这些信送过去，今天就可以。他应该会在家。周五晚上他总是会在家里,我知道这几乎不可能……还有不准说我是‘和他一样永远不会在周五出门的蹩脚蠢货!’”stiles深深地吸了一口气,跌进柔软的床垫和成堆的垫子中间，“至于几个星期后你的那个聚会，我会过去。”

“老兄,Allison会很高兴见到你的！”scott透过电话声音有些颤抖。实际上他真他妈的在电话里呜呜咽咽地哭了起来！！！

stiles听到这个内心都在尖叫，实在太幻灭了，竟然哭了，你是认真的？？？“听着，,如果我要去把这些该死的信件拿给edward cullen,我可能会被他吃掉,然后被消化吸收……或者这家伙只是个躲在门外偷看的小男孩。还有，我不想要什么派对，就和以前一样！！！但这并不意味着我就不能来喝杯咖啡或者在星期六晚上吃Allison做的任何作为晚饭的食物。”

“好吧,就像,你知道…我们真的很想念你。”scott,又一次重重的触动了他，让stiles想起了所有的事——他离开家里去上了大学。

“好吧,下个周末我就来。”stiles决定了。他蜷缩在床上,眼神复杂的打量着他宽敞但空荡荡的公寓，“答应我不会有什么派对,只有你们两个和我爸……”

“我真不知道你最近跟派对有什么过不去的”scott在电话那头呻吟着。stiles在电话里能听到他打字的背景音，这意味着他一直和他的女朋友保持联络，让她能知道他们的通话的最新进展。Allison,scott甜蜜的另一半,经常在他们的关系中为scott出谋划策,scott的下一个主意绝对是她出的。“你得知道在我们现在这个年纪就是应该像末日到来了一样疯了的狂欢,让你忘记其他所有的事!！！还有兄弟,你现在可是在上大学！！在加利福尼亚艺术学院！！在他妈的洛杉矶！！！你可不能浪费这些！！！”

“这句话从一个整天和女友绑在一起的家伙嘴里说出来。”stiles喃喃低语。就在这时,他听到走廊里传来脚步声,然后是打开门锁的咔嚓声。他迅速起身冲向门外的走廊，同时不忘一把抓起那些信，在电话里急急忙忙的道别“再见scott,你除了不会骂人之外，其他的听起来就像我爸爸在和我通电话。我真的得走了."  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
他一下子大幅拉开房门，正好与他那位臭名昭著的邻居正面相对，面对面见到他之后stiles才发现那家伙看起来比他仅仅从猫眼里看到的背影或者从其他的住户嘴里听说过描述的还要可怕。他穿了一身黑，还有着十分宽阔的肩膀;也许这就是他看起来这么魁梧的原因。他站在在家门口等待stiles的下一步动作,英俊的脸上因为疑惑与不耐烦而皱起了眉头。去除了那些吓人的部分,那家伙那么的英俊,stiles因此感到更加紧张了。

“我，我听到了你的脚步声。我是，是指走廊里的”,stiles咕哝着,他知道他正毫不遮掩地盯着这家伙,同时还不停地眨着眼睛来确认所看到的是全都是真实的。

“额……我有些属于你的东西。我有你的邮件…这是……”

　 这家伙危险的眯起眼睛,整个眉头都皱了起来，脸上的表情更加的令人不安。

“这是私人的东西。”当他最后看到信件的时候他说,看上去十分生气。“你是从哪得到这个的?”

“这些信是写给Derek.hale的,”stiles靠着他公寓的半开的门认真地解释着,他看见那人带着压迫靠近他。

“所以在我把他们给你之前,我需要知道你是不是他。”

“你偷了它们还是什么?“德里克向他咆哮,粗鲁的抓过stiles手中的信。

“邮差把它们送到了我的地址来”,斯泰尔斯解释着,指着他身后的公寓。

Derek快速粗略的浏览了一遍信件,不时抬头监视着stiles就像是确认他的跟踪狂没有逃跑。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“你不是个善谈的人,是吗?”

　 Derek把再次他的目光聚焦在stiles,脸上，然后又摆起了一副扑克脸。stiles靠得足够近，近到可以清楚的看到Derek与众不同眼睛。对于这样一个黑暗又危险的男人来说有着一双充满感情的眼睛真是很不同寻常。  
　　

这和它们的颜色无关，顺便说一句，在从stiles的公寓里透出来的光线的映衬下那真是美的惊人,而每次Derek看向他的时候，他可以看到绿色和金色在其中融合旋转，交相辉映。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“伙计……你有一双非常不错的眼睛,”stiles轻声说道。

　 Derek对此看上去很惊讶,但他什么都没有说。  
　　  
“我会告诉laura把信寄到我的地址来。”

stiles回答:“是啊，当然，这没有给我造成什么问题。”

对话结束之后Derek独自回到他的公寓。而stiles还站在走廊上,试图回想刚刚到底发生了什么。

 

第二次

　　直到又一次在周五站在Derek的门外，stiles还是搞不清楚自己到底是怎么想的。他可没有计划着这个……  
　　————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　好吧，说实话,他从那个周五的事情之后就开始计划了,但当他真的面对着Derek公寓的门,抬起手准备敲门的时候,他又对他是否应该执行他的计划而感到不确定。

 

stiles一直想了那家伙整整一个星期。他知道只有周五晚上他可以把握，因为Derek的作息时间是如此的疯狂，他在出门和回来的时候stiles往往还在睡觉或者不在家。今晚是他唯一的机会去和这个家伙建立一些私人关系,埋下引线然后引爆。  
　 你可以说他已经对“Derek.hale”上了瘾，并且沉迷其中不能自拔。自从stiles上一次见到他开始,Derek已经成为了他闭上眼睛时看到的唯一不变的形象。甚至当stiles睡着了,Derek也依旧在他的脑海里，在梦里他试图亲手描绘出Derek周身的线条,甚至想要去刷他的牙齿。有一次stiles洗澡的时候Derek闯进了他的脑海，stiles忍不住把手伸到下面,在急促的喘息和水声的混合中,他瘫软在瓷砖上射了出来。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　  
　　还有好吧,那不只是一次。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　  
　　那是很多很多次。  
　　  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　而每次这一类可怜的“意外”发生时，stiles都会想起Derek的那一双眼睛。  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
“就是和平常一样”，他在敲门的时候不停的暗示自己。

在Derek开门之前他敲门的次数和花的时间比他预想的要多，他再一次看到Derek皱起眉头,被来自走廊窗户射过来的光线打个正着。背后的公寓黑暗又静谧,他的头发乱的一塌糊涂,衣服还是一副没睡醒的样子【拟人大概】,他的脸颊上还留着睡觉时被压着而留下的印子。

stiles有提到了Derek凌乱的头发、紧身背心和他完美的身材是那样棒极了吗?

没有？

哦，那一切真是太性感了。

“我是不是把你吵醒了?”stiles低声说道,尽力让自己听上去真诚一些。但是他的声音颤抖的太明显了。Derek从头到脚慢慢地审视了他一遍,叹了口气。“是你。这次你想要做什么?”他听起来很累。

“那些信,它们又寄到我这里来了,”stiles解释说,期待着Derek的回应。“它们就在我那儿……,”stiles转身的指着他的公寓。当Derek把他门拉得更开时一阵强力急促的风吹过,stiles的门顿时关闭，发出一声巨响。

　　“该死的!“stiles下意识地大喊出声。  
　　  
　　“这可不在计划之内。”

“我假设你没有钥匙?”Derek失望的问。

Stiles只有耸耸肩,试图掩饰自己内在失望的情绪,努力挤出一个歉意的微笑。“伙计,有时候这些事就会刚刚好发生在我们的头上”

Derek翻了个白眼,但他已经同时也只是把他的门开得更大。“进来。我会看看我能为此做点什么。”

“什么?你是Neal Caffrey什么的吗?”  
“我想我更像是peter“Derek说,stiles发誓,他看见Derek嘴边露出了一个小小的笑容。

Derek关上了门,按了几下门框附近的一些按钮。巨大的窗帘突然间被拉开,夕阳一丝一丝渗透入公寓的每一个角落。stiles现在的感觉就和他第一次进入到自己公寓的时候一样,。连空气呼吸起来的感觉都是一样的。即使他每一次假期都在兼职,他仍然不确定他能不能继续负担得起公寓的房租，但Derek的公寓明显花费的更多。

他的公寓有stiles的三倍大,巨大的落地窗正对着小镇的西边，stiles甚至可以从那里看到大海。他的公寓装修是以较淡的蓝色和白色的作为色调,但是这里似乎比他的更有品味。Derek公寓色调更深,充斥着皮革家具的气味,他发现墙上和地上都没有铺设瓷砖或木板。公寓里还有楼梯,虽然有点锈迹斑斑,紧靠着一边的墙延伸到楼上。

“你想拍照吗?”Derek埋头在开放式厨房附近的橱柜里，戏谑着打断他的思绪。

“拜托！！这简直是蝙蝠侠的房子！！”

“如果你的想法是现在我们开始坐下来聊聊天的话，我劝你直接放弃。“Derek终于站起来,拆开放在厨房柜台上的东西，“你记得你的锁是什么样的吗?”

“一个旋钮型的。”stiles没有迟疑的说了出来。Derek有些惊讶地挑起一边的眉毛。“我学的是实用器械设计”，stiles解释说。“相信我,我对这堆狗屎知道很多。”

Derek点点头给了他一个没有起伏的“啊哈”,挑选了面前其中一个锁，“不要碰任何东西。”

“什么?等等!”stiles在他想到之前身体先伸手拉住了Derek衬衫的衣袖，“如果你就像whitecollar里的peter的话……你来自联邦调查局?”

“你有做过任何违法的事吗?”Derek回给他一个可以夹死苍蝇的皱眉。

“没有。”stiles小心翼翼地回答。“如果你找到什么，那一定不是我的。我们都清楚这点。”

Derek叹了口气。他严肃地注视了一会儿stiles的手,然后目光又移回到stiles脸上。“你介意吗?”

我只想打开这该死的门然后回去睡觉。”stiles让开路,手上做出投降的姿势。现在他有机会再次仔细打量Derek的公寓,他依旧确信这是一个完美的属于蝙蝠侠的单身公寓。另一方面它看起来不像是Derek这种看上去会带很多人回家的人的风格。

 

好吧，如果他不想玷污自己的公寓，可以在外面把事情“解决”，但话又说回来,Derek看起来如此孤单,不知为何,这让stiles更加想要了解他的一切。

“我会为你做一顿晚饭来报答你,”stiles和Derek一起再一次的站在走廊里的时候迫不及待地开口说道，“我是说，你直接打开我的门进来就行。”

“随便你，只要你开心,然后离开这儿就行。“Derek附送给他一个假笑。

“我会的”,stiles小心翼翼地回答，他的脸上因为满足而发着光。

“还有我也喜欢联邦调查局特工,”他补充道。

 

第三次

“我想我说过要为你做一顿晚餐?“当他在之后的一个周五再次出现在Derek的地方时说。

Derek站在门口皱着眉头对stiles审视良久。他看起来还没有从睡梦中完全清醒，但是这次看起来有点累，他的眼睛里充满了红血丝，像是很多天都没好好睡觉。

“嗯,你愿意给我一个机会让我还你上次的人情?”

“你用不着回报我。”Derek一个字一个字地说,听起来有些生气。

如果他觉得这样做能吓跑stiles的话——那可就大错特错了。stiles从小就习惯了周围的人总是被他激怒，而最终每个人都爱他。如果他们没有爱上他，那么那些人就不值得他的注意。所以对于Derek的反应他只是耸耸肩,接着从Derek背后的公寓飘来了一股奇怪的气味，他感兴趣的闻了闻。

“我想有什么东西烧焦了。”stiles傻笑着,歪歪头向屋子里面看了看,毫不意外地看到了炉子上方的烟。

“操,我的食物!”Derek咆哮道,冲过去拯救他的晚餐。

stiles把它看作一个邀请。他把购物袋从地上拎起来，然后坦然地走进了Derek的公寓。他把所有东西提到厨房柜台上，站到Derek背后看着他手臂的动作。

“哥儿们……意大利面罐头，真的?”当Derek转身向着他并且发出了最厉害的死光时，stiles忍不住笑了出来。

“你觉得你能做得更好?”Derek怀疑的问道,但还是给了一个邀请的手势同时让出了位置，“你最好记住这只是因为我该死的饿”。

“你不打算帮我是吗?”

Derek甚至看都没看stiles。他径直走向沙发,打开电视,开始翻看各个电视频道。

“这是你欠我的，记得吗?“Derek说，毫不愧疚的舒服地靠着垫子。

stiles叹了口气。他仔细地把东西从袋子里拿出来，当Derek停止换台的时候，stiles正好听到一个熟悉的主题曲。“同志亦凡人的重播，你认真的?”stiles惊讶地说，几乎没法不咬到他的舌头。“我的意思是,我不知道它又播出了。”

“你对此有问题吗?”Derek从沙发中直起身子看向stiles。

“我吗?你在开玩笑吧?“stiles紧张地笑了笑，努力专注于食品而不是Derek谨慎的目光。“我只是惊讶,你能接受这个。”

Derek笑笑,又重重地摔回到沙发上,什么也没说。

“但是同志亦凡人?伙计，我觉得我可没那么明显。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
安静了一段时间后，stiles听见从沙发后面传来的“你是什么意思?”

“你知道,我一直认为我自己对两边都有机会,”他解释说，手上切菜的同时仔细注意着Derek的反应。“我在高中发现了这个,但后来我喜欢上了Lydia,没让我有机会去验证我的猜想。然后我去上大学,我甚至去了艺术学校,但是这里的人们都该死的奇怪,所以……你懂的.”

“换句话说,你还是个处,”Derek随意的下了结论。

　 电视上brian正在操justin，声道里传出来stiles及其熟悉的声音。stiles不知道他的性起是因为电视上的声音还是Derek关于他的贞操的问题。  
　　  
　 他应该觉得尴尬。  
　　  
　 他真的应该难为情的脸红才对，但他只是把蔬菜扔到锅里,平静地说,“我更愿意把它看成是我从来没有在任何人的雷达上。”

Derek没有回应。很长时间的安静之后,stiles完成了他最出名的意大利面。窗户外面的天色开始变得更暗了，公寓塞满了来自路灯和即将消失的夕阳的光线。屋子里都柔软地包裹着夕阳的颜色，厨房是唯一开了灯的，其他地方的墙壁被电视屏幕发出的光照亮。stiles听到正放着电视剧的结尾曲。

“我讨厌第二季,”Derek突然说。

　 stiles吓了一跳。他刚要把食物在盘子里,但是现在他不得不把掉落在柜面上的一些面条聚拢起来。他扔了那些掉出来的，心还是被Derek的突然出声吓的砰砰跳。  
“伙计，不要再像个忍者一样了!顺便，是的，第二季烂透了。但是我爱第三季。”

“为什么,因为他们在一起了?你的浪漫情怀?”Derek哼了一声,从他的位置站起来,因为他看到stiles带着装着热气腾腾的食物的盘子走向他。

“没有餐桌的高档公寓,?”他说，坐到Derek旁边的沙发上,靠上的柔软靠背舒适的叹了一口气。stiles甚至得寸进尺地把他的脚驾到了前面的茶几上。Derek看着它们一会儿，然后他恼怒的目光转移到stiles脸上。

“好吧,我把脚放下来!”

“很好,最后答应我我不会食物中毒而死。“Derek闻了闻盘子里的食物，笑着说,。

stiles只是翻了一个巨大的白眼，但当他看到Derek脸上的笑容,他甚至失去了把他嘴里的食物吞下去的能力。如果说Derek皱起眉头时很帅，那么当他笑起来的时候简直太完美了。他的好心情从眼睛里表现出来，立刻照亮了眼睛周围那些小小的可爱的皱纹。

等到Derek再一次看向stiles，他的表情更加明显了。“这真的很好吃”他说,但后来他吃的时候也没有把视线从stiles脸上移开，“也许你应该以做这个为生而放弃现在学的艺术?”

“事实上,我在餐馆做兼职,”stiles证实了Derek的话,“但是我在艺术方面也做得很好，我不会放弃。”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“这一切让你觉得你是justin吗?”Derek嘲弄地笑了笑,把空盘子放在桌子上,向后靠在沙发上。“你在一家餐厅工作,你是艺术家类型,以及你喜欢年长的男人。再加上,你是一个处子。”

“justin只是一开始在遇见brian之前是处子”stiles实事求是地说,并把自己的盘子放到茶几上，“还是说这让你觉得你是brian?”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　 Derek笑出声来。突然间,这件公寓里安静的像是从来没有存在过任何声音,但是然后充满了他低低的笑声，甚至穿透了stiles的身体并且带动着一起震颤起来。

“你知道今晚他们两个人就像在跑马拉松吗?”Derek问道,仍然面带微笑。

“整个第二季?”stiles努力做出反应。

“你能做到那样吗？”

“当然,为什么不能呢?”stiles点头，他很清楚的知道自己已经被看透了。

 

第四次

　　手机收到短信的提示音把stiles从他的白日梦中唤醒。过去一周多的时间里他都一直不停在做白日梦。他只能想着一件事:上周五,他在Derek的公寓里睡着了.  
————————————————————————  
　　在Derek的沙发上.  
————————————————————————  
　　在Derek的身上。  
————————————————————————  
　　  
　　是的。他彻底睡死了过去。

这甚至不是最糟糕的部分，因为真的，整个他们睡在一起这件事本身就非常不可思议，stiles活过的人生中从来没有遇到过比这更神奇的了。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
　 stiles在经过了几个小时质量上乘的睡眠后醒来，发现自己被紧紧夹在Derek的身体和沙发靠背之间。Derek的温暖的双臂亲密地环着stiles的腰，stiles的脸则埋在Derek的颈窝里。stiles没有印象他们是怎么变成这样睡在沙发上的，但是不得不说他们身体姿势完美的契合，非常的和谐。甚至他们的腿都缠绕在一起。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
　　他想他当初犯了一个巨大的错误，因为，在这种情况下谁不会呢?  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
　　

唯一的问题是，他不知道如果Derek也享受这样还是他自己是个一厢情愿的大傻瓜。特别是当他试图挣脱这些好离开时，不小心蹭到Derek的结实坚硬的肌肉。stiles没忍住发出一声长长的叹息，接着Derek也醒了过来。

“别动”Derek低声说，用他又湿又烫的嘴唇轻轻地触碰着stiles的皮肤。

　 stiles感到一阵战栗从被碰到的地方顺着他的脊柱直接传到他的大腿。  
　　  
　 这太多了。  
　　  
　 他猛地跳起来，设法从Derek怀里跑开，速度快到连stiles自己都惊讶。在下一秒他就已经在Derek的公寓外面了，他深信他脑子里“让Derek就这样占有他”的想法是整个地球上最烂的,最愚蠢的,最疯狂的了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
　　  
stiles闭上眼睛慢慢地低下了头。额头撞上桌面，他一遍又一遍的想着他在Derek那里悲惨的失败。  
　　突然间手机响了起来，stiles被迫把他的注意力转向一个更加实际的问题——他完全忘记这个周末要回家了。短信可能来自Lydia，他们本来约定由Lydia告诉stiles什么时候去接她，然后他们可以赶时间一起回比肯山。

stiles点开第一个消息:“你忘记了一些东西在我这儿。Derek。”他的嘴惊讶地张大了,手指迫不及待地点开第二个。“带着第三季,我们今晚可以看。还是Derek。”

　　很长一段时间stiles只能傻傻的盯着屏幕。他眨了眨眼睛,又重复读了几次的短信,他的嘴唇随着急促的呼吸快速地开合着。  
　　  
　　他不是幻觉。  
　　  
　　Derek发短信给他了。

　　stiles一下子站起来太快，椅子翻倒在地，但他不在意。他跑到浴室,以光速刷了牙，仔细检视镜子里的自己。他试着打理一下他的头发，但还是注定要失败：他的头发有自己的思想，不愿意听从他的意愿。他换了一件比他常穿的更适合洛杉矶的炎热的背心,但仍然拿起他最喜欢的幸运红格子衬衫冲向门口。但这时他意识到他忘了什么东西。Stiles低头看见他光着脚,然后跑回房间拿出他的笔记本电脑包。  
　　  
　　鞋子不重要。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
　　他花了五分钟来准备，然后他站在Derek的门前,敲门。

“哥们儿,你是怎么知道我的电话号码?你在哪里得到它的?你怎么得到它的?”Derek打开门的一刹那stiles瞬间喷出几个问题砸向他。

“你今天吃过Adderall了吗?”Derek问道。  
　　 stiles深吸了一口气,随手拽了拽他的笔记本电脑包。这一次轮到他皱着眉头内心充满怀疑，因为几乎没有人知道他的多动症。  
　　  
“吃过了，我知道，太多的精力。”

“毫不惊讶。“Derek咧嘴一笑。

stiles从Derek身旁穿过走进屋子。Derek仔细地看着他,跟着他去了厨房。公寓沐浴在一片黑暗之中,但外面天空还亮着。

stiles把他的包放在柜台上,等着解释。"我开始觉得有点害怕了，可通常我才会是让人有这种感觉的那个。所以请告诉我你不是像我之前以为的连环杀手或者Edward Cullen什么的。这样我就可以明天去接Lydia然后带她回家。我需要回她短信。”

　　Derek站在房间的中间。他本想走到房间的另一边但当他听到Lydia的名字时半路僵住了。  
　　  
　　“所以你还喜欢着Lydia?”

　　“对啊,因为我想成为一个受虐狂？当然不是那样。”stiles嘲弄地笑了笑,打开他的笔记本。  
　　  
　　“她疯狂的爱着jackson。永远爱。只是因为我们在同一个城市上学,她让我做GBF。”

“GBF ?那是什么?”Derek的眉毛上扬,stiles怀疑着他们有着完全属于他们自己的生活的可能性。  
　　“基佬闺蜜之类的”他解释道。“现在轮到我了。关于……”

 

“我来自联邦调查局,记得吗?”Derek在stiles设法问这个问题前打断了他。“我有合法途径获得不同的信息,因为你已经租我姐姐的公寓,所以我几个月前就调查了你。”

“所以你知道一切关于我的事情吗？？？拜托,那太恐怖了!”

“当Laura看到一个漂亮的脸蛋时她就会掉以轻心,所以…”

“所以你追踪你的未来邻居?”stiles打断了他,但随后他意识到:“你说漂亮的脸蛋?”

“是的,因为这次…”Derek说,声音很平静。他走回到厨房,stiles正靠在橱柜上。Derek也靠在了上面，就在stiles旁边，观察片刻之后他靠的更近了,“我只是好奇。”

“为什么,因为她告诉你我就是某种怪胎?“stiles小心翼翼地说。

“不,因为你告诉她你从来没有和别人接吻过。”Derek低声说道。

“哦,我的上帝,我告诉了她,!“stiles呻吟着,尴尬的咬住嘴唇，他觉得他脸红了，不得不用手遮住脸。“我肯定说得太多了。”

Derek默默地点了点头。stiles感觉到Derek的手,不久前还滑落在冰冷的大理石柜面上，现在碰到了他的手臂。Derek轻轻地碰他,像是试探，stiles没有做出任何反应,手指顺着stiles的手臂向上，最终停在stiles的脖子上。Derek的指尖抚摸着那里柔软的皮肤，stiles忍不住颤抖着，然后那些让他心神不宁的手指甚至陷入到他混乱的头发中。他低声呻吟着，Derek看着stiles,带着一如既往的强势拉近了两人的距离。

“我简直不能相信,”他平静地说,声音悬在stiles头顶上,“没有人想亲吻这两片嘴唇。你有着最可笑的嘴唇。”  
stiles张开嘴,试图找到任何东西能让他连贯地说出什么或者可以带回他的理智，但Derek实在靠的太近令他没办法清晰地思考。他感受到Derek滚烫的气息近在咫尺，同时Derek强壮的身体强硬的把他压在橱柜上，然后突然间他感觉到了Derek的嘴唇。

这里面没有什么强迫的成分，Derek也没有太用力，他只是一直坚持着缓慢前进直到缓缓地舔了舔Stiles的嘴唇。Stiles有些惊讶地喘不过气来,他张了嘴,下一秒Derek的舌头已经在他的嘴里翻搅，品尝着他，从喉咙里发出愉悦的咕哝。Derek的双手也不闲着——抚摸着stiles的身体,然后把他拉的更近。当Derek分开他们的嘴唇再给了他几个快速柔软的轻吻时，stiles甚至开始认为他绝对会对这个上瘾，他又伸手把Derek拉了回来。

“现在,我们可以看该死的电视剧了吗?”Derek低声说,面带微笑。

　 stiles清了清嗓子,慢慢呼吸，然后把他的前额靠在Derek的肩膀上，突然痛苦地叹了口气。 

“拜托，给我一些时间。这是我的第一次。”

“我希望这不是最后一次。”Derek轻笑一声，stiles感觉Derek又把他搂得更近了。以及是的,他们有了更多的亲吻。  
　　

当他们终于把DVD放到正确的地方，伴随着吵闹的音乐，同志亦凡人的声音塞满了Derek的公寓,他们完完全全的沉到沙发里。有很多的嘴唇的碰撞,舔弄和温柔的啃咬,紧随其后的是无尽地相互抚摸。  
　　  
　 但就只是这样而已。  
　　  
　 Derek在第三季结束的时候立刻就送了stiles回家。他轻轻地叫醒stiles,并且把他的温热的嘴唇印在stiles的耳朵上低语，告诉他在他开很久的车回家之前需要先好好睡一觉。

 

第五次

“所以你是来自联邦调查局的某个精英单位,然后呢?”stiles问出另一个问题,手里一刻不停地把玩着Derek的徽章以及研究着他证件上每一个的细节。

他坐在Derek公寓里一个像酒吧里有的那种高脚凳上,等待晚餐做好。显然,Derek知道如何烹饪并且邀请了stiles共进晚餐。他还同意了某种程度上的“信息交换”，甚至给了stiles他的档案。他们已经整整一个星期没见了，Derek一直上夜班,而stiles整天在学校和工作奔波忙碌。他和Derek也不像scott和Allison或者jackson和Lydia一样经常互相打电话或发短信，但是stiles知道他不能对此抱怨。特别是现在，Derek搂住了他,吻了他,低声说,“看见你真好”。

 

“是啊,我们部门称作狼群,”Derek回答着，边用手从洗碗机里拿出干净的盘子。“它有一个与众不同的体系。我们只会接手情况非常严重的案件,并且永远是集体出动，永不落单。”

“作为指挥官,你就是狼群里的阿尔法狼?”

Derek笑了笑,点了点头。“你学得很快。”

“我的爸爸是一个治安官,老兄。你以为会得到什么回答?“stiles假装出被冒犯了的样子。“我身体里有警察的血。”

“是吗?”Derek不禁挑了挑眉毛,静静的审视了stiles一会儿。

 

晚餐做好了之后，他把盘子和布放在柜台上。stiles看到当Derek绕过料理台接近他的时候，他身后柜面上没有放好的柔软的织物从大理石的柜面上滑了下去。他用手臂环住stiles,靠在stiles的耳边,喃喃低语,“你也可以有一个警察在你的身体里,如果你想要的话。”【“You can have a cop inside you too, if you want.”！！！！】  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“我很震惊我们来自同一个地方,”stiles设法在Derek抓住他的嘴唇吻上他之前说道，“因为就像,真的,我很正常,你看起来像一个完完全全的恋物癖。是谁把你弄成这样的?”

“我的父母,我还可以记起来。”Derek笑着撤出这一吻,但仍然保持原来拥住stiles的姿势。“我认为这也可能是Laura的错。我可以肯定那些信是她故意寄给你的。”

stiles微微张开湿润的嘴唇,深吸一口气,他问道,“为什么?”

“她是害怕我单身一人了这么久的时间会变得更加孤僻,”Derek解释道。“我的父亲是一名联邦调查局特工,后来他陷入到了黑手党的一些纠葛中。”他用拇指慢慢地抚摸着stiles的脸颊。“长话短说,黑手党制造了一场事故而我的父母没能活下来。自从那之后就是Laura一直照顾我。”

“对不起,我是说,关于他们去世了这件事,”stiles低声说,放弃般的垂下目光看着他抓在Derek的衬衫上的手。“我想我明白这是什么感受。”

“我知道。你什么都用不着说,”Derek同样的温柔地说。

“这是你为什么当我上次来给你做晚饭的时候不直接一脚踢我出去的原因?因为你他妈的对我感▪到▪遗▪憾?”

Derek否认的摇了摇头。“不，只是因为你一直坚持,而我又真的很饿…因为你。”【I was really hungry ……for you .】他喃喃地说，当他的视线再次落到那两片小东西上时，剩余的话都结束在了stiles的嘴唇上。

他的舌头伸进stiles的嘴里攻池掠地，细细舔舐每一寸。Derek的胳膊绕在他的腰上,他的手指摸到stiles凌乱的头发,轻柔的后拽让他暴露出更多更柔软的皮肤。他先不紧不慢的亲吻着stiles的脸颊，然后按耐不住的沿着颈线饥渴的啃咬,直到他找到stiles耳朵后面的敏感点。当Derek把他的脸彻底埋进了stiles的脖子努力挑逗时,stiles再也控制不住，他在Derek的怀抱中无助的拱起身体,喉咙里发出轻声的哀鸣，请求着更多。

Derek却在此时停住了,微笑着用低沉诱惑的声线在stiles耳边挑动他的神经。“你和我相互分享了这么多，这让我想带你上楼。”

“这是一种委婉的勾引吗?”stiles忍不住笑了。

“为了做爱”。

stiles笑的更大声了,他把Derek拉回来，想看到Derek此时脸上的表情。“上帝啊,人们还会那么说?”

“这就是当你和一个老家伙在一起时能得到的,”Derek嘲笑他,站起来去拉stiles的手。“你的计划最后成功了，你害怕了?”

“不。一点都没有。”stiles没有一丁点犹豫地回答说,顺从的让Derek引导他上了楼梯。“只是……慢慢来,”他引用了他最喜欢的同志亦凡人的台词,让Derek把他推到床上。

这一次,他在Derek的公寓里待了整整一个晚上。

实际上是整个周末。


End file.
